Je tien toujours mes promesses
by Chikaru.U
Summary: Résumé : Tenir ses promesses est souvent associé à une qualité... mais pas toujours ! / ! \ SASUxNARUxSASU ! YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**Je tien toujours mes promesses !**

_Résumé : _Tenir ses promesses est souvent associé à une qualité... mais pas toujours ! / ! \ SASUxNARUxSASU ! YAOI !

-Ite...

Je me redresse doucement étant donné la douleur qui envahie mon corps.

-...

Je regarde autour de moi mais ne reconnais pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?...

Je pose une de mes mains au sol a fin de ma maintenir assis lorsque mes doigt buttent sur un objet. Je tourne mon regard vers celui-ci et peut apercevoir un bandeau frontal de touche mon front et constate que ce n'est pas le mien.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que tous mes souvenirs me reviennent :

Sasuke, Orochimaru, mission, promesse, Sakura, l'équipe, les combats, TOUT !

Les larmes me monte aux yeux à l'idée de ne pas tenir ma promesse mais mes pensés furent coupés pas un song venant le derrière moi.

Je me jette dans la première planque qui me vient à l'idée.

Kakashi et Pakun apparaissent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'avancent, prennent le bandeau, l'examine, discutent puis repartent au bout de quelque temps.

Je souffle un bon coup puis part dans la direction qui me semble être l même que Sasuke

_Je veux juste un ami sur le sujet. Je posterais les chapitres au fur et à mesure pour que vous me disiez quand ça dérape._

_Je suis vraiment pas douer pour les fics donc n'hésitez pas si ca vous plait pas._

_Ce n'est que le début donc ba... juste un petit avis la dessus ça serai bien._


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tien toujours mes promesses !**

_Merci à toi __**MllxSakura974**__ pour ta reviews et ton conseil, je tâcherais de faire attention la prochaine fois. Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_Contente que ça te plaise __**Kitsune **__!_

_En effet__** youni **__mais je doute que tu ne puisses encore juger par ce micro-chapitre..._

_Les vulgarités seront abrégés avec une apostrophe ou un lettre changé (exemple : P'tin / merte)._

-P'tin Sas'ke ! Où est-ce que tu es !?

Au même moment à Konoha :

L'homme qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau de son Hokage arborait un air grave sur son visage.

-...

-Aucun signe de vie n'a été détecté... seul le bandeau frontal de Sasuke a été trouvé...

Tsunade réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait agir de toute urgence.

-J'enverrais des ANBU à sa recherche. Je ne tien pas à perdre un autre ninja...

Kakashi acquiesça puis reparti sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, l'Hokage le stoppa.

-tu les accompagneras jusqu'à l'endroit où tu à trouvé le bandeau...

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

Il sorti de la salle et disparut derrière celle-ci.

Tsunade s'effondra sur son fauteuil, déboucha une bouteille de sake* et en bu quelque gorgé.

-Halala, je ne suis pas prête de pouvoir dormir moi.

Kakashi venait de sortir de la tour de l'Hokage et se dirigeait d'un pas las vers le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe numéro 7... Son équipe qui ne contenait maintenant qu'un seul membre... Sakura.

Il cru pendant un instant voir les trois silhouettes chahuter sur le point de rendez-vous mais petit à petit, les deux garçons disparurent laissant ainsi apparaitre la jeune fille adossé à la rambarde du pont. On pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu l'homme, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers lui.

-Kakashi-senseï, ou sont Sasuke-Kun et Naruto ?

Il planta simplement son regard dans celui de la rosé et celle-ci compris immédiatement. Elle tenta de se rassurer en demandant s'il avait au moins retrouvé Naruto mais l'homme secoua la tête. Elle était maintenant totalement paniquée.

-nous ne somme désormais que tout les deux Sakura... C'est peut être l'occasion de t'entrainé.

-quoi ! Mais... je ne peux par resté là les bras croisés à attendre comme une idiote, qu'ils re pointent leur nez ! Je...

-Sakura ! Tu n'a pas le choix. continua t-il plus calmement, Et tu ne va pas attendre les bras croisés. Tu vas t'entrainer, et ils se peut que un jour ils en ai besoin.

La jeune fille était sous le choque, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait obéir. C'était la première règle du code des ninjas.

Elle voulut protester mais se résigna au dernier moment. Peut-être qu'avec son entrainement elle aussi pourrait essayer de les ramener... espérons quelle n'ai pas à le faire...

-Kakashi-senseï...

-Oui ?

-je... Nan, oubliez...

Il hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas insister puis ils partirent tout deux vers la tour de leur Hokage.

_OWARIIIIII !_

_N'hésiter pas à me signaler mes fautes, je corrige du mieux que je peux en attendant de trouver une beta lectrice._

_Sinon, excuser moi si les chapitre sont court... voir vraiment TRES court mais c que j'ai tendance à bloquer des mois et des mois sur une suite et comme c les cas pour celui la, au lieu de vous paire attendre plus un micro suite... ba voila..._

_Bref, j'espère que ce ''chapitre'' vous a plu et je tenterais de faire un maximum plus la prochaine fois ! ^.^ _

_A la prochaine..._


End file.
